Yoko
Yoko (洋紅, ''Yoko'') is a Mage and a former lone wanderer in Sindria who wanted to stay hidden with her powers. But, when Aladdin saw Yoko's potential power he wanted to be friends with her. Yoko possesses Light Magic infused with Strength and Gravity magic to create Psionic powers. Yoko is the first mage to defy the magic circle and to create complex overlays of two broad magic types. History Yoko was born in the Musta'sim kingdom. She was considered as the power of royalty who possessed unique magical abilities from most mages from Musta'sim. When her parents found out, she took her to a forest where no one could find her. When Sinbad found Yoko, he took her back to Sindria. Sinbad gave Yoko a caress and his metal vessels sensed a peculiar energy from Yoko. Yoko had crimson colored Rukh which was not seen before. Sinbad knew the consequences when he would turn in Yoko to Magnostadt, they would capture her and test experiments on her- the same of what happens when a Magi goes to Magnostadt. Therefore, Sinbad has provided professional magic tutoring provided by Yamraiha and told her about the magic potential Yoko had. Magnostadt Arc When Yoko wanted to go to Magnostadt's Magic Academy with Aladdin, she wanted to become a stronger mage. Before Aladdin and Yoko departed together, Yamraiha warned Yoko about exposing her powers to Mogamett. Mogamett does not allow complex magic to be inside the academy since it defies the magic circle. Yoko puts on a magic tool that limits her use of using her complex magic structure. When they arrived at the magic academy, they were put into physical strengthening class together. They both struggled but eventually became stronger and learned magic. After a month, both were tested their magical capabilities. They both were placed in 1st Kodor and learned advanced magic and magic training. Aladdin and Yoko decided to learn about the citizen levels of Magnostadt which they discovered that the kingdom uses ordinary people as a magoi resource. They wanted to see for themselves so they want to the 4th floor where they kept the goi, they were devastated to see what they observed. When they were finished with their task, they thought that Magnostadt was part of Al-Thamen, which was true. Then, the outburst of war started and the Medium appeared. Eventually they defeated the Medium. Appearance Yoko has a strong, petite figure with light red hair with bangs that stops on the eye. She has light lavender eyes and usually wears chokers. The choker that she wears is her magic source, which connects with the choker to the palm of her hands. Her facial expression contains a stern, ominous look she gives when she faces her enemies. Personality Yoko is a passionate, with a calm attitude when she is with her friends. She sends off an outgoing personality when she chats leisurely. However, when she talks about military or battle tactics, she is deeply involved with the situation and does not hesitate to be a strategist about accurate attacks from the opposing side. However, her leisure attitude can be seductive when the person takes it to a wrong turn. Her tone of voice seems to be flirtatious when she talks to anyone she deeply cares about. Abilities Yoko possesses crimson colored energy infused powers. Her powers contains Gravity Magic, Light Magic, Strength Magic, and Time and Space Magic. Yoko has a complex overlays of magic that she can overpower Aladdin in a series of a magic fight. Yoko always uses her crimson energy to create a telekinetic force field to block attacks from weapons and magic attacks. Yoko's magic is identified as a Crimson Level; a label which she created her own which contains powers unique to herself. Aladdin describes Yoko as the 'Crimson Witch' which Yoko has the power to create crimson energy magic to use for multiple purposes Physical Abilities Yoko has been trained by Myers to increase strength durability and improve on her martial arts. Yoko infuses her crimson energy with her martial arts to create an energy-infused barrier with the palm of her hands as a defensive weapon for her. Since Yoko is a child, she has the physical strength that fits of a child. Crimson Energy It is a mystery about the origin of the crimson energy that Yoko uses during the battlefield. Yoko makes multiple hand movements to manipulate the energy at her will. The crimson energy can have infinite purposes when used properly and with advanced magic training. Yoko can use her crimson energy as an offensive weapon and an defensive tool in the battlefield. Magic Tools Eye of the Rukh: This Magic Tool is one that uses Clairvoyance Magic to allow two people to communicate with each other from far distances. It takes the shape of a small sphere and is made of a material like glass. Yamraiha, who also gave Yoko the Eye, possesses another one that she can use to contact her.Yoko is also capable of contacting her, although it is unknown if it would be able to communicate with other tools that serve the same purpose. Magic Borg: This is said to be the "proof" of a Magician, most likely because it is not only a fundamental skill but also a simple one. It is a defensive ability capable of blocking out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. The strength of the barrier, however, depends on the individual casing the spell. Yoko can infuse her crimson energy into her Borg to strengthen the endurance and durability of her Borg. [[ Magic|'Light Magic']] * Satie Alghara ''(Shining Blitz): Yoko uses her crimson energy to summon multiple energy shards. She may aim it in a direct hit or she can lock her target. Yoko primarily locks her target so the shards can follow her opponent, leaving them with no escape. Although this spell does not look powerful, it can create a powerful force when she lands only one of her bullets. She can summon up to 30 crimson energy shards. * '''Lightning Hex Manipulation Proficiency:' Yoko can create crimson lightning waves with the palm of her hands. This spell can create a cone wave of her lightning hex and it can manipulate the probability of her foe's power and incoming attacks. Any magical spells or extreme magic touches the hex, the enemy's spell will be disappear by the crimson lightning hex. This spell can also manipulate people's mind. She can access her foe's consciousness and sub consciousness. She can trigger any past tragic events that will lead them into their fears and anxiety. This can create an advantage for Yoko to stop her foe. Gravity Magic: Yoko has a proficiency with Gravity Magic and has the ability to maneuver around the atmosphere by her own will with ease. Yoko can travel in faster speeds to get to a certain destination quicker. She can also use Gravity Magic to fight her foe. * Telekinesis Proficiency: 'Yoko has the ability to move objects and people around by her own will with ease. She can infuse her crimson energy with her telekinetic powers to create a stronger movement when she moves her subject around. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). She can use telekinesis as a defensive mechanic to avoid and sway away incoming weapon attacks with her telekinetic powers. 'Strength Magic * Haql Qarmaziun ''(Crimson Field): Yoko infuses her crimson energy to create a force field for herself, her allies, or with the palm of her hands. She uses the force fields as a defense spell to block any incoming attacks. She can also use a force field to block an explosion by putting the force field inside the subject that is about to explode. 'Teleportation Magic: Yoko uses this magic as a defensive tool as an escapee or as a quick way to avoid any fast attacks. She can also use this ability to teleport her allies to a certain destination. * '''Batil (Void): This ability can divert and warp objects around her to elsewhere by creating crimson energy-infused voids that allow the objects to appear and disappear. With this, she can instantly transport objects and allies to and from away from herself, bypass certain defenses, as well as to re-direct imminent danger headed her way. Her ability to generate wormholes makes her a formidable hero at virtually any distance and perfect for missions that require long-distant travels and quick escapes. It is currently unknown what could happen should her portals de-manifest while something, or someone, is still passing through as the hole in space-time closes. Healing Magic * Healing Proficiency: Yoko possesses healing proficiency when she tended the wounded back in Magnostadt. Yoko can infuse her crimson energy into her healing factors, making it more effective and require little to no time to heal her own wounds and her allies' wounds in a matter of seconds. Curse Magic * Qadaas 'Ahmar (Red Requiem): Yoko summons large vasts of crimson mist around the palm of her hands and can control people's action as well as their minds. Stats Battles * Yoko vs. Aladdin: Draw * Yoko vs. Judar: Won Trivia * Yoko loves sushi * Her 'Yoko' name means crimson or carmine in Japanese. * Her powers are based on Scarlet Witch from Marvel Universe. * Yoko's magical strengths are almost identical to a magi * Yoko's hobbies are dancing and playing the harp Category:Spacealiens1 Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Characters